A Cursed Existance
by Kaija115
Summary: What if Imhotep had been married when Anck-su-Namun made her advances.  This is the story of what happened to his wife and then him when she can't interfear until the time is right. Takes place during The Mummy and The Mummy Returns.
1. Prologue

Title: A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Prologue: Ancient Egypt

* * *

><p>(Irisi's P.o.V)<p>

(A/N: Irisi means fashioned by Isis, Nedjem means sweet)

"UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!" I screamed as I fought against the men that were dragging me to the gods only knew where. I had managed to pull one arm free and was attempting to beat the other man who was holding my other arm; all it got me was a hurt hand. "LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" The first man grabbed my arm again and they continued to drag me through the halls of the Pharaoh's palace. I was pulled into what could only be the thrown room.

"Is this the girl?" Asked the Pharaoh from his thrown. The men who dragged me threw me down into a kneeling position but pulled my hair so I was staring at the Pharaoh. The man to his left nodded as he stared at me, I looked up at the Pharaoh with a look of anger. "Do not look at me like that it, could end your life." I turned my gaze to the man on the left of the Pharaoh, he returned my gaze with one of his own and I felt my look soften.

"Why am I here?" I demanded as I returned my gaze to the Pharaoh. His gaze hardened as he looked at me. I tried to look away but the guard held my head in place. "LET GO OF MY HAIR RIGHT NOW!" I tried to stand up, but was forced back to the ground where I felt the skin on my knees scrape against the ground. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I let out a hiss of pain. I pulled my right arm away and wiped at my eyes before I looked up at the Pharaoh, not really having much choice in the matter.

"I have heard of your entertainment skills," The Pharaoh replied with a smirk as he stood up. I felt fear wash over me as the Pharaoh stepped closer to me. "You will dance for the court." The Pharaoh motioned the guards, they let me go and backed away, and I stood up and felt blood dripping down my legs from where they had scraped the floor. "You do not have a choice in this matter." The Pharaoh circled around me.

"Fine," I whispered as I bent down and wiped the blood and dust away from my knees. "I need help, bleeding at the moment and it is YOUR guards fault." The man to the left of the Pharaoh's thrown walked toward me as the Pharaoh walked back to his thrown. He pulled me up and out of the room with gentle pulls. I followed his as he pulled me down a hall. "Thank you," I whispered as he pulled me into a room off to the side of the hall.

"It is no trouble, the guards were overly rough with you," The man replied as he sat me on a cot. "My name is Imhotep." He gathered various supplies from shelves before coming back to me. I nodded my head in recognition to the fact that he had said something. He took the bowl and filled it with water before he grabbed a clean looking linen cloth and dipped it in the water. He wiped the blood off my legs; I let out a hiss of pain as he applied pressure.

"Irisi," I whispered as he put the dirty linen down and picked up a clean one before continued with what he was doing. "Pleased to meet you." He began muttering under his breath and I watched my scrapes heal. "THANK YOU!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and threw my arms around him. I quickly jumped off him and to the other side of the room. I looked at the ground as I heard Imhotep get up. "I am sorry."

"It is all right," He murmured as he walked up to me and gently grabbed my chin, making me look at him. I smiled up at him as he was a full head taller then me. "Now I will show you where you will be living." I nodded as he led me out of the room after disposing of the dirty linens. "For the time being you shall be staying in my chambers until yours are ready, the Pharaoh was not anticipating your finding so soon."

"He sent those men to find me?" I inquired as I followed him as closely as my relative shortness would allow. I found myself falling behind and running to keep up with his quick wide steps. "I have my family to worry about and now I have to entertain people I do not know." I leaned against the nearest pillar before sliding down it and sitting on the floor, curled into a ball with my knees drawn up to my chest.

"You are married?" Imhotep asked as he knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head in a violent no. I looked up at him as he held his hand on my shoulder. "How old are you?" I rested my chin on my knees as Imhotep removed his hand from my shoulder. I felt a hand travel down my arm as I looked away from him. "If you are not married you should not have a family to worry about." I felt his hand under my chin that made me look at him.

"I am twenty-one and I have to take care of my three brothers and two sisters," I replied sourly as I looked up at him, never meeting his eyes. "I was never able to be married, my parents died when I was thirteen." He grabbed my hands and pulled me into a standing position. I stood looking at the floor. 'He is handsome, but I can not have feelings for him.' I thought to myself as I continued to look at the floor, not wanting to look him in the eye. "But what is done is done, my sister Nedjem will have to care for everyone now."

"I am sorry to hear about your parents," He whispered as he looked at me. "Are you ready to see where you will be staying or do you wish to stay in this hall?" I felt his hand under my chin; he made me look at him. I smirked up at him before I swung around the relatively thin pillar. "Where did you go Irisi?" I giggled as I slipped behind Imhotep and tapped his right shoulder before slipping back against the pillar.

"Lead the way," I whispered as he smirked at me. He started walking off again, I ran after him to keep up. "You are rather fast." I caught up to him after a few seconds and turned to look at him. We strode down the halls and into a set of rooms. "Oh my…" I looked around and took in the sight of the room, and in taking in the splendor or the room, I bumped into Imhotep causing him and I both to fall, me on top of him. I tried to get up quickly but found myself tangled in his robe. "I am so sorry. I am clumsy sometimes."

"It is fine, let me assist you," He replied as he fixed his robes and then rolled me off of him. I stood up and extended a hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand; I braced myself, and pulled him up. "So do you like the room?" I nodded quickly as I looked at the floor. "Why do you never look me in the eye?" I continued to look at the ground, slightly afraid to meet his gaze. He made me look at him.

"I do not look anyone in the eyes, eyes tell the story of a persons' life… I do not want people to know my story," I replied as I tried to avert my gaze but couldn't. "I have a gift for reading people when I come to eye contact, so I do not look them in the eye." I closed my eyes and kept them tightly shut. "I do not mean to offend." I felt his gaze on me, making me feel slightly safer then before. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Calm yourself Irisi," He whispered as he let go of my chin and put his hands on my shoulders. I continued to look at him, taking in his attractive features. I looked at his chest and then back up to his face. I smiled at him as I grabbed his lower arms. "You are looking me in the eyes; tell me, do you know my story?" I shook my head and looked him in the eye, and it actually felt nice to look someone other then my siblings in the eye. I smiled yet again as I held eye contact with him.

"I will have to get use to looking you in the eye," I whispered as he looked at me as well. He nodded as he pulled me over to another room with a large bed in the center. I saw the few outfits of mine that the third guard who brought me here made me gather. "It should not take long." 'This room is amazing!' I thought as he sat me down in a chair, I looked at him with a confused gaze. I felt his hands leave my person and watched as he sat down across from me. "Could you please tell me how the Pharaoh even knew about me; all I do is dance in back alleys for spare coins. And neither is done all that publically." I gave him a questioning gaze.

"It was I, I saw you dance once, outside the Temple of Osiris," He replied quietly. I looked at him now with anger in my eyes; no more would I look this man in the eye. "I have seen you, you dance beautifully and now you have a better life for yourself." I made to get up but was stopped by Imhotep who shook his head; as if to say that he wasn't done explaining. "You should be honored that the Pharaoh has chosen you, he could have had you killed for your defiance back in the court."

"I AM honored, but I am not talented enough to dance for a court," I stated as I looked away from him, "I am afraid of the Pharaoh's anger if I were to mess up." I tried to get up again, but was stopped yet again by Imhotep's hand. 'I am stubborn and I know this, but I know I am right.' I thought to myself. He looked at me with a stern face before smiling at me. I looked at him with a smile.

"I like you Irisi, you are unique," Imhotep replied as he looked at me with the same smile as before. "You are also special, you will do fine as a dancer in the court; I have seen it." He put a hand on my shoulder and then walked behind me, keeping his hand on my shoulder almost as a reassurance, I shrugged his hand off, only for him to put it back on my shoulder, and he urged me to stand up, so I did. He led me to the bed, where my clothes were. "You should change; I will call for someone to help you."

-/- Imhotep's P.o.V -\-

"No… no, that is not needed, I can dress myself," She muttered as she grabbed one of the outfits and went into the first room I had shown here. I stayed where I was and a few minutes later she walked back into the bed chamber wearing a cleaner version of the same outfit she had had on before. "Is this better Imhotep?" I looked her over and nodded once, she smiled at me but would not meet my gaze.

"The Pharaoh requires the girl so that she may be fitted for her new attire," one of the Pharaohs messengers spoke from the door between the rooms. "He also requests that you accompany her." The man left after finishing what it was he had to say. I nodded once the man left and grabbed Irisi as I walked toward where the man had been and then out into the hall before I pulled her toward where she had to be.

-/- A Few Months Later -\-

"How are you today Lord Imhotep?" Irisi inquired, she had been calling me Lord ever since she had found out about my station, as she walked up to me dressed in her blue outfit (think Eve's black outfit but blue). I watched her walk toward me so that she was right in front of me. I frowned slightly at the fact that she still refused to look me in the eye before I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and felt her press her body into mine. I felt a smile come to my face as I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"I am fine, and I have told you not to use the Lord," I replied as we walked toward the room we still shared. "How are you? You seem to be limping what happened?" We reached the rooms and sat down to the meal that the servants had brought for us. I watched as she barely touched her food. "Something is bothering you Irisi, what is it?" She looked up at me with a pained expression that quickly changed to a smile.

"Nothing is wrong Imhotep," She replied quietly as she looked away and continued to pick at her food. "I hurt my ankle while dancing, nothing more." I gave her a questioning look, she wasn't telling me the whole story and I knew it. I ate my meal, still staring at her waiting for her to answer me. "Really, nothing is wrong Imhotep, I am not that hungry." I watched her get up and walk to the bed, she lay down and then did nothing. I watched her chest move up and down for a few minutes before I got up and went to the bed.

"Irisi there is something you are not telling me," I asked as I sat on the bed next to her, "what are you not telling me?" I looked at her with a questioning gaze. She faced me and looked up at me, not once meeting my gaze, something she hadn't done since the first day she met me. "You know you can tell me anything." I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her before lying down myself; she shrugged my hand off and turned away slightly.

"I … you," She mumbled in reply as she continued to look away from me. I rolled her and made her look at me before giving her a repeat motion. "I said I LOVE you, is that all right with you Imhotep? Now I have no secrets from you, are you happy now?" I watched her face redden considerably before she rolled back over and continued to not look at me. She shifted again so that she was flat on her back, still refusing to look at me.

"I had a feeling that was the case," I replied calmly as I looked down at her. "If it is true I do not mind." I watched as she looked at me with a small smile playing on her lips. I smiled back at her as I sat her up and put a hand under her chin to make her look at me. She looked at me, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'She really wanted to keep it a secret.' I thought as I used the pad of my thumb and wiped away the tears that were falling.

"If you knew, why did I have to tell you? I tried my best to keep it hidden for it is not acceptable, I am sorry you found out," She whispered as she looked me straight in the eyes. "It will come to nothing." I frowned, I was happy that she finally looked me in the eye of her own knowing, but I was saddened that she did not seem to think I felt the same way. I looked into her eyes and saw tears and a look that said 'You never should have asked.'

"I wanted to hear you say it, to hear those words from your mouth," I began as I wiped the tears away, "it makes my heart swell." I gently pulled her forward and into a tight hug. She just sat there, my arms wrapped around her and her forehead on my shoulder. "Why will it come to nothing?" I let go of her and looked at her. She looked at me with a look I couldn't place before she slowly wrapped her arms around me; she rested her head against my chest.

"I will be what you want me to be. If you want it to come to something then it will," She replied as I wrapped my arms back around her. "It is all up to you." I held her to my chest and smiled as I rested my chin on the top of her head. "If you do not mind my asking, how did you know?" She looked up at me with a smile as she reached up and pressed a soft kiss to my right cheek. After she sat back I gave her a look that said 'I just knew.'

"Osiris told me some time ago," I whispered as I held her to me, the feeling that all was right in the world over taking all other feelings. "I have known for a month." I felt her smile against my chest; this caused me to smile as well. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head as I held her to me. "I am glad you feel about me the way that I feel about you." She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes with a smile on her face that I remembered from when we had first met.

"You love me?" She asked quietly as she looked up at me. I nodded as I looked at her, smiling down at her, and kissed her forehead. "This is a good thing I suppose." She smiled up at me with a look that I couldn't quite place. "Please say you mean it." 'She seems to be genuinely worried about how I feel about her.' I thought as I looked at her with a gentle smile. I nodded as I pulled her into another tight embrace.

"Yes Irisi, I do love you, it is a good thing, and yes Irisi, I do mean it," I whispered in her ear before I let her go and put a finger under his chin and pressed a kiss to her lips. After we broke apart she looked up at me with a look of love, the same look that she had been giving me since the third month she had been at the palace, only now I could honestly place it. "Please say you believe me Irisi." She nodded gently as a pink tint came to her cheeks.

"Good," She whispered as she looked away from me, to look at the floor, the same blush dusting her cheeks. 'She is rather beautiful when she blushes.' I found myself thinking as I looked down at her. "So what now?" She grabbed my hand and held it gently in both of hers. I put my other hand on top of hers.

-/- A few months later -\-

"Good afternoon my love," Irisi stated as she caught up to me as everyone left the court after watching the Princess and the Pharaoh's soon to be new wife, Anck- su- Namun, have a spar. "How are you this afternoon?" I turned to look at her and saw that she had on the small and delicate necklace that I had given her the day before for her birthday. I took her into my arms in a gentle embrace as soon as she was near enough.

"I am fine Irisi, YOU however are limping again," I replied calmly in her ear as I moved us out of the middle of the hall. "What did you do this time?" I stopped us near a pillar and watched as she leaned up against it. She looked up at me sheepishly; she had been getting hurt often lately. "Do I need to heal you again?" I chuckled as she shook her head. "Let us go back to the room so that I can look at your ankle." She nodded casually as I let her go and simply held her hand.

"Of course I am limping, I stepped wrong during my dancing this morning," She replied quietly as we made our way toward the room that we shared, especially since we had been wed a few months ago, shortly after we had declared our love for each other. "I have been doing that often lately and I do not know why." As we neared the room, I squeezed her hand lightly. We walked into the room and I let go of her hand, she lost her balance and started to fall before she caught herself.

"Sit before you hurt yourself more," I stated with a slight chuckle as I walked to where she was and helped her to sit in a nearby chair. "I will take a look at your ankle and see what can be done about your balance." I looked at her ankle and saw that it was slightly puffy. "Slightly puffy, I will do what I can," I muttered before I started whispering to myself and watched as her ankle reduced in size to that of the other one.

"Thank you Imhotep," She whispered as I looked at her. She looked at me as we stood up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Love you." I felt her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as well as she nuzzled against my chest. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her arms. I moved us to the bed so that we both could sit comfortably. "So much." She fell back onto the bed with me on top of her, a small smirk on her face.

"I love you too Irisi," I whispered as I pulled us into an upright position. "Now shall we try for children again? You know how I want children." I looked at her, waiting for a response. She nodded gently as she looked up at me.

-/- The Next Night -\-

"Anck-su-Namun," I whispered before she attacked my lips in a kiss. I ghosted my hand over her arm and brushed her shoulder. "Shh, someone is coming, they may see." I pulled away and hid myself.

-/- Irisi's P.o.V -\-

'Where is he?' I asked myself as I looked around the room Imhotep and I shared. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to find some small comfort. "COME IN!" I called as I heard knocking at my door. In walked Nefertiti, the Pharaoh's daughter. "Yes Princess, what may I help you with?" I asked as I stood up from my chair and walked over to her.

"You will never believe what I just saw," The worried looking girl replied excitedly as she looked at me, worry and sadness etched into her face but excitement in her eyes and voice. I looked at her and made a 'tell me' motion. "I just saw Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun kiss, then Imhotep hid, then they killed my father." I felt my eyes go wide at hearing that Imhotep had been kissing Anck-su-Namun. "I called for the Medjai. They took Imhotep, but he got away as Anck-su-Namun killed herself."

"NO! PLEASE SAY HE GOT AWAY!" I exclaimed as I felt tears come to my eyes at the thought of Imhotep being killed. She nodded with a look of sadness in her eyes. 'Thank the gods that he got away, I do not know what I would do if he died.' I thought to myself as I motioned to the chairs, we went and sat down in the chairs. "I am sorry to hear about the Pharaoh, and I am glad that you told me, but I must go find my husband." She nodded grimly.


	2. Chapter 1

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Chapter 1: You MUST NOT Meddle

* * *

><p>Review Reply: angellic dragon: You'll just have to wait and find out but I think you'll like it. Make sure to keep reviewing.<p>

* * *

><p>-- Irisi's Dream -\-

_"You MUST NOT meddle with the potential raising of your beloved Imhotep," Osiris spoke from his spot next to Isis. "Not the first time, you MUST let things play out as they will play out." I nodded silently, fearing only the god whose presence I did not understand, Anubis. "You must swear that you will NOT interfere." I nodded again as realization hit me like a stone to the head. I was one of Anubis' kingdom; I had to swear to Him._

_"We would not ask you to swear if there was not a curse upon him," Isis whispered loudly to me from her spot between the two males. I nodded again, just as silent as before. I felt the goddess smile upon me, as she had for the past 3000 plus years of my existence. "I am sure you have realized why the three of us are here, instead of just Anubis." I shook my head, I had only just figured out why Anubis was there._

_"I am sorry to disappoint, I only just figured out why the God Anubis was here," I whispered with a bow as I kept my eyes on the ground and refused to look up, much like when I was fully alive. "I know he is here because my soul resides in His kingdom, but other then that I have not an idea." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over my shoulder cautiously and saw a mortal sized Anubis with his hand on my shoulder, I quickly returned my gaze to the ground._

_"I am here because your soul belongs to me, it does not reside in my kingdom, it BELONGS to me, Osiris is here because your little human lover was His High Priest," Anubis stated with a growl as his claws dug into my shoulder. "And Isis is here because She handpicked you for something special." I looked at the ground as I felt the claw marks heal, only to be opened again by the clawed hand on my shoulder. "Sign this papyrus in blood so that we can go, we do have other things to do." I nodded, more out of fear then anything else. I heard rustling and saw a desk appear out of nowhere._

_"Very good," Osiris stated as I looked up long enough to be directed to sit at the desk. I quickly sat and bit into my thumb to make it bleed, Anubis slid the papyrus to me. I read it over quickly and signed my name in the blood from my thumb. I silently slid the papyrus back to Anubis who then took it and rolled it up before he put it in the waist band of his outfit. I quickly stood up as the desk and stool disappeared. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I quickly looked as saw Isis with a smile on her face._

_"You will see him again my child, I can not say that you will not be in pain if and when you see him," Isis whispered as I felt another hand on my other shoulder, I looked as saw Osiris who had a smile on his face, "but you will see him again and you will save him, but you must wait my child." I smiled at the thought of seeing my beloved again. "You MUST wait until the moment is right, and you will know when the time is right." I nodded as I felt the three presences leave._

-/- End Dream -\-

"Well that was one odd dream," I muttered as I sat up in my bed in the house of the Medjai chieftain, Ardeth Bey. "Gods my thumb hurts." I looked at my thumb and saw dried blood around a bite mark. 'Guess it wasn't a dream.' I thought as I heard a knock at my door. "COME IN!" I called as I pulled my sheet up to cover my naked torso, after the last syllable was uttered, in walked Ardeth. "Good morning Ardeth."

"Good morning Irisi," Ardeth replied calmly as he walked up to my bed. "How did you sleep last night?" I nodded gently in a good as I wrapped my sheet tighter around my torso. "Very good, come to breakfast, it will be ready in a few minutes." I nodded as I made a turning motion with my hand. "Ah yes, you should probably get dressed before you come to breakfast." I nodded yet again as he turned around. I got out of bed and quickly put on one of the outfits he had given me.

"You can look again," I whispered as I fixed my bed so that it didn't look slept in. "I'll be down soon Ardeth; I just have to clean out an injury." I looked at my thumb and then at Ardeth who nodded. "Sucker stings," I muttered as I kept myself from looking him in the eye. 'To this day I still don't look people in the eye.' I thought to myself as I walked past Ardeth, out into the hall, and to the bathroom in the hall. I went to the wash basin and rinsed my thumb off, the injury already having healed itself.

"What happened to your finger?" Ardeth asked as we both walked into the hall. I looked at him and shook my head. 'He'd never believe me if I told him.' I thought as a smirk lit my face and I met up with him at the top of the stairs. "Are you all right, you look a little unsteady on your feet?" I nodded gently as we quickly and quietly walked down the steps. "If you're sure, breakfast should be ready by the time we get into the dining hall.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Ardeth, you wouldn't believe me," I replied with a chuckle as we walked into the dining hall and sat down in our seats.

-/- The Next Day (Year 1923) -\-

(A/N: I used Google Translate to translate her horses' name to Arabic. It's suppose to be Star but I don't know the language so I'm going with my own phonetic spelling because they didn't have a phonetic spelling only a listen feature for Arabic so if you know Arabic and care to help me send the word and I'll fix it.)

"I'm going into town today Ardeth, I have to get some things and do some things," I muttered as I got up from the table with everyone else, but instead of going back up to my room like I usually did, I went out to the stable and went directly to my wonderfully wild black mare, Nejma. 'I don't know WHY I gave you an Arabic name, but perhaps I can figure it out on my trip into Cairo.' I thought to myself as I took the tether off of Nejma and led her to the stable door before opening it and walking out with Nejma. "Come on Nejma, we're going to Cairo today," I whispered as I lifted myself up and onto my horse.


	3. Chapter 2

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Chapter 2: Sure Sounds Interesting

* * *

><p>-- In Cairo -\-

"So you want ME to protect this girl you just met while you all plunder a spiritual resting place?" I demanded excitedly, knowing exactly what was there and hazarding my guesses as to what they wanted from the place, as he ran his hand over the back of his head. "Sure sounds interesting, that'll be 50 Egyptian pounds a day, we'll settle up at the end of your journey. If she dies you don't have to pay me, unless of course her death is YOUR fault." I let out a laugh at his nod to my statement.

"Yes I want you to protect Eve; you've got a payment deal, the name's Rick O' Connell and what do they call you?" He asked as we walked to my horse. I untethered her and swung my leg up and over Nejma's back. Rick looked at me like I was crazy as I slid forward on Nejma and patted her on the spot behind me. "You expect me to get on your crazy horse?" I nodded with a smile as I calmed Nejma down by running a hand down her neck a few times.

"My name is Irisi, and YES I expect you to get on Nejma, she's a sweetie. Where are we going?" I replied in question as Nejma calmed down significantly, I pet the spot behind me yet again. He got on slowly and had a terrified look on his face the entire time. "Oh calm down, Nejma is a smooth ride, just hold on tight. NOW WHERE ARE WE GOING?" I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist.

"The docks, the boat is leaving at noon, we've got to hurry," Rick replied as I lightly nudged my heels into Nejma's sides. We began to move around the edge of the city toward the docks. I felt his arms tighten around my as I made Nejma go faster so that we could get there faster. "Going a bit fast aren't we?" I shook my head as the docks came into view. 'Man this guy isn't all that brave, I'm not going that fast at all.' I thought to myself as we came upon the docks.

"Told you she was a smooth ride," I muttered as Rick slid off of Nejma as quickly as he possibly could. "Now where is this girl that I am supposed to protect?" He nodded in the direction of a girl who looked rather uncomfortable. I nudged Nejma to follow Rick as he walked toward the lady and the man next to her. 'She looks so uptight and fragile, so easy to hurt.' I thought as I got up off of Nejma after we stopped.

"Rick who's this?" The girl asked as she looked at me, I calmed Nejma again. I looked at her with a skeptical look as I thought, 'She looks familiar, but who do you remind me of?' I continued to look at the woman as we boarded the ship. 'Nefertiti! That's who you remind me of.' I brought Nejma to where the horses were kept before going to find my employer and the girl I was hired to protect.

"My name is Irisi, that is all you need to know right now," I replied as soon as I found them. She looked at me like I had offended her. "Your buddy Rick here hired me to protect you so I don't think you should be getting mad at me." I let out a growl as she turned to look at me with a glare. "Now, I think you should tell me your name." I sat sideways in a chair, much to the displeasure of the lady, but it made the other male chuckle.

"My name is Evelyn Carnahan, this is my brother Jonathan," She muttered hotly as she glared at me disapprovingly. "How are you suppose to protect me, you're what? Eighteen?" She continued to glare at me until I hopped out of the chair and moved so that I was right in front of Eve, hands on her shoulders, forcing her back into the wall of the cabin. "You don't look like a very capable protector of yourself, let alone anyone else." I glared at this woman.

"Look here Evelyn, I'm old enough to know EXACTLY what's out there," I growled as I harshly pushed her into the wall. "I'm fully capable of protecting all three of you. Now if you want a demonstration, I'd be glad to let Ricky boy here shoot me so that you can see what WON'T hurt me." I nodded to Rick, who pulled out a hand gun and aimed where my heart wasn't beating. He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger causing a bullet to rip through my chest and imbed itself into the wall behind me; of course I had moved away from Eve, I wasn't stupid after all.

"How old are you?" Evelyn asked as she looked at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open after asking her question. "And how are you not hurt?" I chuckled and looked at her with a smirk. I felt my chest healing itself as I went back to the chair and sat down. I felt my chest finish healing and though 'I feel everything that happens silly girl, it hurts me. I hate the feeling of healing big wounds, feels like I'm regrowing everything; well I guess I am regrowing everything I suppose.'

"I'm over 3000," I began as everyone gathered around, sitting on random pieces of furniture, "and as for not being hurt, you try shooting yourself in the foot eh? I was hurt; I just don't show pain that often, I feel EVERYTHING that happens to me, every stab from a dagger, every slash from a sword, every shot wound, and the healing isn't exactly a walk in the park either, it feels like I'm regrowing whatever part was injured if it was a major wound that is.

"WHAT THE HELL, I hired a CRAZY person, who apparently CAN'T DIE!" Rick exclaimed as he looked at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "I SHOT you through the HEART and you DIDN'T DIE! HOW THE HELL DOES THAT HAPPEN!" I got into a more comfortable position as I readied myself to explain myself to these people who I suppose did in fact have a right to know since I worked for them. I chuckled at the look on everyone's faces before I decided to sit side ways in the chair again.

"If I had a pound for every time someone called me crazy, I'd be rich," I muttered as I crossed my legs and began to recline slightly in the chair. "Long story short, I'm immortal, became such at twenty-two. That's really all I can tell you without getting into trouble so… um… yeah." I felt Evelyn's eyes on the back of my head, burning holes into the back of my head. "Anyone have any questions, I'm happy to answer them if I can?"


	4. Chapter 3

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Chapter 3: To Hamunaptra

* * *

><p>AN: Italics=Arabic

* * *

><p>-- After the Attack -\-

"HEY, O'CONNELL! IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE I'VE GOT ALL THE HORSES!" A rat like man stated as we looked around, I still had Nejma though so I was happy, my clothes however were soaked through. 'That man is ugly and annoying.' I thought as I looked at Evelyn, who was wearing a white nightgown, I think that's what she called it anyway. I looked to Rick and saw him glaring at the rat faced man.

"HEY BENI! LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!" Rick exclaimed back triumphantly before we made our way to shore. 'That's his name… Beni?' I asked myself as I pulled Nejma's reigns so that she followed me. I followed Rick, Evelyn, and Jonathan to the shore, trying my best to keep my head above water; I was rather short after all. "Everyone here?" Rick asked as he seemed to count heads.

"Ugh, always did hate swimming, good thing I managed to grab Nejma, those men would have shot her," I muttered to myself as I kept Evelyn always in my sight. 'This one WILL NOT die.' I thought to myself as I kept an eye on Evelyn as we walked toward a small village, or camp, I couldn't tell any more what was what. "I'll have to get new clothes." I looked to Rick to see what he had planned. I caught up to Evelyn and pulled my cloak off before handing it to her, she was shaking badly.

"Thank you Irisi," Evelyn stated as she wrapped the cloak around herself. "RICK! Irisi and I are going to need clothes!" Rick nodded as he turned to look at us with a raised eyebrow. 'She's still cold, how is she still cold, we're in Egypt for the gods' sake.' I though as we walked toward the village a little faster then before. I looked at Jonathan as I passed him. "Irisi do you have a last name?" I shook my head at her.

"No Evelyn, I don't have a last name, that I can remember at least," I replied quietly as I made myself alert to the world around me. 'I can't believe Ardeth attacked, well I suppose I didn't tell him that I was getting a side job.' I thought as we reached the village. "Now let's get you and me some new clothes." I pulled her toward a group of local women. "_Excuse me, our boat just caught on fire, we lost all our clothes. Could you please help us?_" I asked the women in Arabic.

"_Of course, follow us,_" One of the younger of the women replied with a nod as we were bustled into a room. "_Now what style and colour do you two want?_" Evelyn pointed to a black outfit that would cover her up entirely except for her arms, but came with arm covers that came off. I pointed to an exact copy of the one Evelyn picked, but in blue ,with long sleeves that billowed and were gauzy and that showed my midsection, much like the one I often wore while I was an entertainer in the Pharaoh's court. "_Good choices ladies, we will help you dress?_"

"_I can manage, you can help her though. Where may I change?_" I stated to the women, then nodded as they handed me my new outfit. They pointed to a curtained off section. I walked behind the curtain, carefully stripped off the black top that I had been wearing before I carefully and gently pulled the blue shirt on over my head, repeating motions that I had made many times over the years, I had to make sure that it covered what it needed to cover, as it came only a few inches from my breasts. I slowly stripped off my pants; I never wore shoes anymore, and pulled on the blue pants making sure that they fell right at my hips where they were meant to fall.

"Well Irisi how do I look?" Evelyn asked as I walked out from behind the curtain. "Where are your shoes?" I looked at her and shrugged. I walked toward her and looked her over, nodding; I made a turning motion with my right hand and watched as she turned around slowly. "So what do you think?" I nodded my head in approval after she had stopped turning. She gave me a once over. "You look VERY different."

"I never wear shoes Evelyn, I find them to be very uncomfortable," I murmured as I pulled out some bills and paid the women for their time and the clothing. "_Thank you very much ladies._" I gathered my wet clothes and folded them carefully. "Let's go Evelyn, Rick and Jonathan are waiting." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the light. She looked at me with a smile from behind the vale.

"No I only want FOUR… not the whole bloody heard!" Jonathan exclaimed as Evelyn and I slipped out to where the men were. "Can you believe how much these flea bags cost?" Jonathan had managed to finally get the camels. 'I hope Rick kept Nejma safe, I'll hurt him if Nejma isn't safe.' I thought as I watched Evelyn start to sway her hips as we walked closer to Jonathan and Rick. "Bloody expensive they were."

"We could have gotten them for free…," Rick stated as Jonathan brought the camels over to Rick. "All we had to do was give them your sister." I felt a smirk come to my face as I stopped Evelyn before we hit the last row of tents and building. I put a finger up to my lips in a shush motion. "What's taking those girls so long Jonathan? All they were doing was getting dry clothes right?"

"Awfully tempting wasn't it?" Jonathan replied as he handed Rick the reigns of one of the camels and handed the reigns of another to a rather fat looking man. "But yes all they were doing was getting dry clothes, but you know women it takes them forever to get ready." I began to nudge Evelyn out toward the men.

"Yeah awfully tempting…" Rick trailed off as Evelyn walked toward the men with a slight sway to her walk. I found myself smirking at the effect of a simple clothing change had on the male mind. I quickly moved around the tents and stalls to come to stand behind Jonathan. I reached out my hand, ready to tap him on the shoulder.

"We probably could have given them Irisi and gotten the same result," Jonathan stated casually as I slipped the dagger out of my sleeve and held it to his throat. "OR NOT! Hello Irisi." I smiled sweetly at him as I kept the dagger at his neck for a little while, only about five seconds, longer before I took the dagger away from his throat and slipped it back into my right sleeve, I was right handed after all.

"Hello," I whispered as I flitted around Jonathan to stand in front of him. "Silly Jonathan, never talk about me like that… it may result in your death." I let out a giggle as I looked for Nejma. "RICK WHERE IS NEJMA!" I demanded as I walked up to him. He pointed to a post where Nejma was tethered. I walked over to her and ran my hand down her neck to calm her down before I untethered her and got on her.

"Where did you find such a beautiful horse?" Evelyn inquired as she climbed onto her camel after she was given the reigns. I made Nejma walk over to Evelyn with a smile on my face. "May I pet her?" I nodded as I ran my own hand down her neck. Evelyn reached out and ran a hand down Nejma's nose. "Are we getting ready to go Rick?" I pulled on Nejma's reigns and pulled back, making her turn around and walk toward Rick, who was nodding.

"I've had Nejma for a few years now, I got her from a friend," I replied as the rather fat man made his camel walk next to Nejma. He gave me a look that could only be a lonely mans attempt at seduction. I shook my head and dug my heels into Nejma's sides so that she would move up to Evelyn. "She's my best friend." I smiled at Evelyn as we rode side by side, following Rick. "Anything else you want to know, just ask."

"So how exactly are you immortal?" Evelyn asked as we rode, the fat man caught up to me and Evelyn and I growled to myself. "If you can answer that question that is." 'That would be the ONE question that I can't answer.' I thought to myself as I glared at the fat man, who was reaching for my thigh from his position next to me on his camel, before pulling Nejma back around so that I was on Evelyn's other side, away from the fat man. 'That man, if I can call him that he's more of a PIG in my opinion, may very well end up VERY dead.' I thought angrily as the man gave me a look.

"That would be the ONE question that I cannot answer, for I do not know the answer to that question myself," I replied as I looked at Evelyn, it wasn't necessarily a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth. "Once I figure it out I'll be sure to let you know. All I know is that I woke up one day unable to die so I questioned it for the first few years, centuries even, then I stopped because it does no good to dwell on what one cannot figure out."

"Do you have any unique abilities, besides the healing bit I mean?" Evelyn asked as we sped up, getting past Rick and past many of the other people. I nodded, 'Why yes the gods did give me some unique abilities, but I really shouldn't tell you what they are.' I thought to myself as I heard cheering behind us, cheers of 'GO EVE GO' and 'WOO'. "Well what are they, if you can tell me?"

"Well… umm… let me hope I don't get into trouble for telling you this. I have control over the elements, I'm more then adequate with a sword or daggers, and the healing is a plus," I replied quietly, expecting to be struck dead any moment, as we reached the city, winning Rick five hundred dollars. "That's all I can tell you for now, I think. I may get into trouble for telling you that little bit of information, I hope I won't though, making those angry who would be made angry is never good."

"Who would be angry?" She asked as an inquisitive look came over her face. I smiled as we waited for the rest of our party to arrive. I turned to look at her and noticed that she did look Egyptian, if only in her eyes, and she looked so much like my best friend, Nefertiti. "She reminds my so much of Nefertiti that it's almost scary to think about.' I thought as Rick, Jonathan, and the fat man rode in.

* * *

><p>Indeed who would be angry if someone were to get angry at Irisi? Does anyone have any guesses? Review with your guesses as to who would be mad at Irisi for telling Evelyn about her powers and her past adn everything else? Will Irisi get in trouble? What's going to happen to our dear friend the Warden? Review and you'll find out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Chapter 4: A Book and Death and Imhotep! OH MY!

Thank you for all the reviews so far I'm very grateful for them.

* * *

><p>Italics = Arabic<p>

* * *

><p>"The gods Evelyn my dear, the gods," I replied casually, still expecting to be struck down by the gods at any moment. "One or two gods in particular but the gods in general and as a whole, and before you can ask, no I can't tell you which gods they are, that will most DEFINATLY get me into trouble." Rick tethered his camel and got off it before helping Evelyn off her camel before he tethered that one as well. I gracefully got off of Nejma and tethered her away from the camels before pulling a pouch full of food and placed it on the ground in front of Nejma, she began to eat.<p>

"Why is your horse away from the camels?" Rick asked as he looked as he looked at me as I walked back to the group. I gave him a 'don't question me' look as I reached the group. The fat man tried to grab my arm; I let the dagger slip out of its strap at my wrist and I pointed it at the fat man. "Easy there Irisi." I felt my grip tighten on the grip of my dagger.

"Do NOT even THINK about it, and Nejma does NOT like camels," I growled at the fat man, and Rick, as I flitted around the fat me and held the dagger to his neck, or where I thought it was. "I have a man that owns my heart already, and you will NOT touch me. _The next time you even TRY to touch me I will STAB you in the neck!_" I whispered wickedly in his ear, the last part in Arabic so that I knew he understood me, as I pulled the dagger away from his neck. I slipped the dagger back into the strap on my arm, the fat man nodded, 'good you value your life, petty mortal.' I thought as I checked and made sure my daggers were secure.

"You scare me," Rick muttered as I smiled at him. "Why did I hire you again?" I chuckled again and pointed at Evelyn. "Oh RIGHT, you're the only semi-sane person who isn't afraid of this place." I nodded as we all walked into the city itself. "You better not let any of us die for the amount of money that I'm paying you." I nodded yet again; it was quickly becoming my normal mode of replying.

"You hired me because you didn't want to DIE, plus I speak Arabic and Ancient Egyptian along with English," I replied as I kept an eye on both Evelyn and the fat man. I smiled as familiar feelings hit me as we walked deeper into the city.

"RICK, you hired someone you didn't know anything about?" Evelyn demanded as everyone looked around. "No offence Irisi, but Rick that was VERY stupid of you." I shrugged; Evelyn's words meant nothing to me anyway at this point. Evelyn looked at Rick with a look of shock and surprise at the thought of what he had done. "You said SHE was crazy, YOU'RE the crazy one O' Connell!"

-/- After going underground -\-

"So the legs should be right about here," Evelyn muttered as all five of us in the O' Connell led party came upon the Legs of Anubis. We rounded the corner and came face to face with the other group, guns raised all around, except for me of course, I was holding my daggers that never left my person. 'Stupid mortals, using guns to solve all their problems, if only things were as easy for them as they are for me.' I thought to myself as I sent the larger group a collective death glare. "WE were here FIRST; we have A LOT of work to do."

"This here is OUR statue," One of the men from the other group stated, guns still raised all around. Evelyn was kicking stones into a small crack on the ground and I heard them thud a few seconds later.

"That's MY tool kit!" Exclaimed a man with black circles in front of his eyes that caught the torch light making them glimmer and sparkle. Evelyn nudged Rick and motioned what she was trying to convey.

"I think not," I growled as I lowered my dagger to the mans genital area and stepped toward him. I gave him a knowing look as he looked at me and shivered, I knew I had a presence about me that could do that to people.

"I think I'm mistaken," He replied with a squeak in his voice, I nodded at him curtly.

"Now now children, if we are going to play together, then we must learn to share," Evelyn stated as she rested a hand on Rick's guns, causing him to lower them and us to leave the area. The fat man grabbed my arm and turned me toward him after we were away from the other group.

"I warned you dead man," I muttered as I brought my dagger to his neck and stabbed him before I cut off the hand that he had used to grab me. "I warned him, you all heard me warn him." I cleaned my dagger off on his shirt and slid them back into the straps on my wrists. "And THAT is why you hired me, I fear NOTHING." Rick nodded; a shocked look on his face as well as on the faces of Evelyn and Jonathan.

"Did you just… She just… Huh?" Jonathan stuttered and stumbled as he looked at me, a look of fear flickered across his face. "And you feel nothing. How could you feel NOTHING?" I looked at Jonathan as I secured my daggers to my wrists before nodding. I felt the familiar empty feeling that came from killing a person.

"Yes I just killed him, I warned him what would happen if he touched me again," I replied casually as I looked at the three of them. "Of course I feel nothing silly mortal man; not being able to die myself changed my ability to feel remorse or any real emotion at killing a person that I WARNED not to touch me."

"Scary girl, remind me never to get you mad," Jonathan muttered as he took a step back. I nodded with a dark look on my face before I turned to look at Evelyn and Rick. "So where are we going?"

"Follow me, I know this place like the back of my hand," I muttered as I led them where Evelyn had kicked the small rocks. The trip was slow and loud due to Jonathan. "Quickly people and keep up I do NOT want to have to look for you later."

-/- At under the Statue -\-

"Jonathan you COULD help us you know," Rick grumbled as he knocked at the ceiling, I was using my control over the elements to use the air currents to keep the falling dust and dirt away from our faces.

"But you tow are doing so well without me," Jonathan replied as he looked at us. The ceiling obtained a few cracks and I tried to keep it together so that we could all get to a safer distance, I let go of the ceiling and waited, it let go a minute or so later and a sarcophagus fell mere inches from where we had been standing.

"I can help you no farther now, only protection can I offer from here," I stated as I backed into the chamber wall. "I do not know what you were looking for, but I can no longer help you find whatever it is." I huddled into a corner of the chamber, as far away from what I knew to be the eternal resting place of my beloved Imhotep.

"Care to explain why you suddenly can't help us and why you're huddled in a corner like a scared animal?" Rick inquired as he looked at me, eyebrow raised and head cocked to the side. "You better have a good reason while you're at it." I nodded as I slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

"The gods will not permit me to help you any farther in your conquest, if I help you farther then just offering protection I will be subject to His wrath and I simply can NOT let that happen," I replied as I looked at the three people. "I can't tell you whose wrath is will be, but it will NOT be pretty if it happens." I looked at the ground with my arms around my knees.

"You mean to tell me that you're afraid of some god that nobody has believed in in thousands of years?" Rick demanded as he walked up to me, pulled me roughly from the ground, and slammed me up against the chamber wall by my shoulders. "NO, you're GOING to help us until you can give me a GOOD reason as to why you can't help us." He kept me pressed up against the wall.

'Anubis and Osiris, please forgive me for what I am about to say and possibly do, I need to be able to explain why I am unable to offer more help.' I thought with a silent prayer as I glared at Rick, I felt a presence briefly before it left and I knew I had permission. "The god Anubis owns my soul; he made me swear not to interfere with something you will undoubtedly end up doing. I can not help you because I can not interfere," I muttered as I pushed him away and sunk back to the ground.

"Rick just think about it, she's immortal, the gods are real to her and are quite possibly very real for everyone else as well," Evelyn stated quietly as she looked at Rick. "If they were not real she would not be immortal and we have proof that she's immortal." I looked up at Rick, very angry at the rough way he treated me, much like the way the Pharaoh's guards treated me my first day in the palace. I nodded my agreement to Evelyn's statement.

"FINE, but you better be DAMN GOOD at protecting us," Rick muttered as he looked down at me, aggravated look on his face. I nodded as he walked back to my loves tomb. "Let's see what we're working with." The others nodded and both of them walked to where Rick was.

-/- That Night (Above Ground) -\-

We were all sitting, or laying in Jonathan's case, around the fire I had started for us. Jonathan was drinking the alcohol he stole from our dead friend the warden, I had spoken to Evelyn about it after, Rick was trying to teach a drunk Evelyn how to fight and me… well I was trying to sleep, the Americans as I had learned the other group was, had the Book of the Dead, and I was VERY upset about that. I was tossing and turning on the blanket I used as Nejma's saddle, I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and I knew that I would have to protect my small party. Not a minute later there were horses with Medjai warriors atop them attacking both groups. I began to search among them for Ardeth; I did NOT need him to see me, and HERE of all places. I spotted him and quickly hid myself from everyone in all three groups.

"IRISI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND HELP US!" Rick called as he shot a few Medjai. I staid in my hiding spot, refusing to move.

"Leave this place or die, you have one day," Ardeth warned. A minute later he passed my hiding spot and pulled me out so that I was right in front of him. "And YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HELPING THESE PEOPLE!"

"HE'S PAYING ME FOR PROTECTION ARDETH, PROTECTION FROM WHAT'S HERE AND WE BOTH KNOW WHAT'S HERE!" I screamed back as I pulled my arm away from his ever so painful grip.

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE STAID IN THE VILLIAGE FOOLISH GIRL!" _Ardeth exclaimed in reply. "YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT THE VILLIAGE; THERE YOU COULDN'T GET INTO TROUBLE!"

"NO I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING INTO CAIRO _FOOLISH MAN!_" I hollered as I smacked him for calling me foolish, he KNEW I hated being called foolish.

"_YOU ARE COMING BACKTO THE VILLIAGE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!_" Ardeth boomed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me toward his horse.

"_NO ARDETH, YOU MAY CONTROL THE WHOLE OF THE MEDJAI, BUT YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME YOU BASTARD!_" I screeched as I pulled my arm away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING ABOUT!" Rick demanded as he walked up to us.

"_SHUT UP! ARDETH YOU GO BACK, I'LL DO WHAT I CAN HERE, YOU DO WHAT YOU DO ABOUT HERE AND I'LL WORK ABOUT HERE DON'T WORRY ARDETH!" _I yelled. Ardeth nodded and mounted his horse before riding off, giving me a glare the entire time.


	6. Chapter 5

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Chapter 5: Enter Imhotep

* * *

><p>Italics only equal Arabic when Irisi is talking<p>

* * *

><p>I snuck into the Americans' camp and began to search for the Book of the Dead; I had planned to hide it. I couldn't get in trouble for hiding it… right? 'I better not get into trouble for this.' I thought as I grabbed the Book from their Egyptologist, or at least that's what Evelyn called him and snuck back to camp, I would hide the Book in the morning. 'This book should never come into mortals hands, nor should its brother, The Book of the Living.' I thought as I hid the book amongst my blanket.<p>

-/- The Next Day -\-

I looked all over our small campsite for the book, freaking out because I couldn't find it. 'Where is that book?' I thought as I folded the blanket and put it to the side, I quickly looked around the site one last time, scanning for the book, I heard words in my native tongue, Ancient Egyptian and then the man _I_ had stolen the book from screamed, "NO YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK." 'Crap, we're in trouble.' I thought as I heard a roaring noise and then a buzz.

"Everyone get in the city!" Rick called as I looked around. I ran past Evelyn, grabbing her on my way, pulling her toward the heart of the city. "HURRY UP!" I stopped once we had caught up to Rick and grabbed the Book of the Dead from Evelyn with a look that I hope conveyed 'this is ENTIRELY your fault.' "All right Irisi, start talking." I felt fear take over my person.

"I CAN'T Rick, there are some things that even **I **cannot explain, _stupid men, always thinking you have a right to what you don't have a right to, knowledge being one,_" I whispered the first part in English and muttered the last part in Arabic, he gave me a look that I couldn't explain. "What? There ARE some things that even I do not have answers to." 'Even thought I DO know what's going on, I can't answer THAT question.' I thought as I looked away and sat down.

"What did you mutter in that foreign language?" Rick demanded as I felt him roughly pull me up, by my hair no less, and made me look at him. 'Damn it, this always happens to me, met want answers and I end up with a headache due to hair pulling.' I thought with disgust as I tried to push Rick away, but couldn't. "TELL ME! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, TELL ME ABOUT OUR LITTLE MUMMY FRIEND AND OUR LITTLE BOOK HERE!"

"I said: Stupid men, always thinking you have a right to what you don't have a right to; knowledge being one. AND DAMN IT RICK, BY THE GODS WORDS I CAN'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!" I exclaimed as I glared at him, tears coming to my eyes. I reached up to smack him, that only resulted in my hair being pulled harder, causing me to scream out in pain. I felt something ghost over my midsection and looked down to find a piece of papyrus, I pulled it out of my waistband, it was my contract with Anubis.

"What is that, where did it come from?" Rick demanded as he grabbed it and looked at it. I snatched it back and handed it to Evelyn.

"Read it Evelyn, please, my head hurts," I grumbled as I held Rick's wrist and made him let go of my hair. "THANK YOU. Now Evelyn please read the contract so that Rick will stop getting mad at me." She nodded and unfolded the paper.

"It essentially says that if she interferes with the return of her beloved, she'll be sent to the Ancient Egyptian version of Hell and apparently telling you the information you want to know will be interfering," Evelyn stated with a sad tone as she looked at me. "And on top of that, she can't help us return him to the underworld should he arise." Rick pushed me to the ground, roughly, in his anger, I felt the familiar feeling of tearing skin and looked down to see no blood but torn skin that was already mending itself.

"FINE!" Rick growled as bugs sprung up from the floor, we ran away from the scarabs, finally getting away from them by jumping onto a platform off to the side of the main walkway.

-/- Later that Day (in the hotel) -\-

"Thought you said you didn't believe in all this fairytales and hokum stuff!" Rick exclaimed as he tried to pack Evelyn's belongings. I laughed silently to myself before I thought 'and I'm a monkey, she's believed in it, at least partially, or she would have run screaming she you shot me.'

"Yes, well look at who YOU hired, and you know being chased by a walking, talking CORPSE will tend to make one a believer!" Evelyn retorted hotly as she took her things out of the trunk and put them on the bed. I lounged in a chair, waiting for their little argument to come to an end or escalate into a fight.

"Forget it! We're out the door, we're down the hall, and we're gone," Rick muttered as he grabbed Evelyn's books and threw them into the trunk, Evelyn took some of them out. I continued to silently laugh to myself as they argued, Rick packing, Evelyn unpacking.

"OH NO WE ARE NOT!" Evelyn screeched as she finished unpacking the trunk.

"OH YES WE ARE!" Rick hollered back as Evelyn glared at him.

"OH NO WE ARE NOT! _WE_ WOKE HIM UP AND _WE_ ARE GOING TO STOP HIM!" Evelyn retorted.

"WE? WHAT WE? _We_ didn't read that book, I told you not to play around with that thing, didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?" Rick demanded as he turned and glared at him, as if this was my fault, I was just trying to hide the book.

"Yes that's right, me, me, me, me, I, I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him," Evelyn retorted hotly.

"Oh yeah? How? You heard the man, no mortal weapon can kill this guy," Rick stated angrily.

"Then we're just going to have to find some immortal ones!" Evelyn screamed.

"There goes that 'WE' again, y'know I wonder if…" Rick began as Evelyn slammed the trunk shut on his fingers, he let out a pained yell; and me, well of course I chuckled and thought 'That's what you get.'

-/- At the Museum -\-

"There's only one person I know that can possibly give us any answers," Evelyn grumbled as she led us through the museum and into a room with all sorts of artifacts from the reign of Seti I. "YOU!" I looked up and saw Ardeth and Dr. Bey, I tried to back up, I couldn't let either of them see me.

"Evelyn, gentlemen, and yes Irisi I know you're there so you can stop trying to find all possible escape routes," Dr. Bey replied as I looked around for windows and doors.

"What is HE doing here?" Evelyn demanded as she glared at Ardeth. I inched toward the door, I knew another argument was going to break out and my mind would literally EXPLODE if I had to listen to Evelyn scream any more. The men quickly drew their various guns and I sighed, 'Stupid men and their stupid guns.'

"Do you REALLY want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" Dr. Bey demanded as he looked at everyone. "Irisi, stay put, go sit somewhere or something, you're in BIG TROUBLE young lady."

"After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here," Rick muttered as I walked up to and sat in a conveniently placed chair, elbow on my knee, hand holding my chin, I couldn't help but be bored. "And why is she in trouble?" I looked at Rick as I listened to them.

"She is the Creatures WIFE, she probably brought him back herself," Dr. Bey replied, I jumped out of my sitting position and ran at him, ready to attack him.

"She didn't read from the book," Rick stated, I felt shock come over me at the fact that Rick was jumping to my defense; I turned to look at Rick and felt someone grab my arm. "Let her go!" Rick grabbed my other arm and pulled my away from who ever it was who grabbed me.

-/- Back at the Hotel -\-

"You stay here with Evelyn while we go look for that last guy," Rick stated as he looked at me, I nodded boredly, Evelyn looked livid.

"Oh no, I'm going with you, you can't just leave me here!" Evelyn screamed as she stood up and glared at Rick. She was REALLY starting to get on my nerves.

"Look here Evelyn, it's in your best interest to listen to him or I, I get that you want to help, but YOU ARE IN DANGER," I growled as I glared at her, Rick gave me a small smile that I returned. "I can't protect you if you aren't here." Rick charged her and quickly pushed both of us into the room, I heard him lock the door.

-/- A Little Bit Later (Evelyn's asleep) -\-

'Thank the Gods she's asleep!' I thought as I shook my head, I was sitting in a chair by the bed, watching over Evelyn. The Americans' Egyptologist had the Book and I was freaking out because I didn't know where it was and what was happening to or with it. I heard crashing noises from the first room and knew something was wrong but I couldn't leave the room and I most defiantly couldn't leave Evelyn. I heard another crash and then it went quiet. I pulled my daggers out, I knew it was Imhotep and I knew he was immortal but I had to be able to tell Rick that I had tried. I heard the doors shake and I stood up, daggers raised and ready. The doors stopped shaking and small grains of sand began falling in from the lock. This was it; I was going to see my beloved again. As the pile grew I felt my heart flutter and soon there was most of the man I loved. He looked at me with a questioning gaze before he walked toward the bed. He muttered the name of the temptress that had caused him to be ripped away from me and his unborn child, before he reached down and pressed a kiss to Evelyn's lips. I stormed toward him and pulled him away right before Rick stormed in with a white cat, my beloved Imhotep fled and I felt tears stream down my cheeks from the feeling of loss that overcame me in that moment.


	7. Chapter 6

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: <span>A Touching Moment of Truth<span>

I'd like to give a shout out to my friend KerrolynWolf for her help with this chapter and being someone who has helped me with ideas.

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

* * *

><p>"Why are YOU crying?" Evelyn demanded as she looked at me. "YOU aren't the one that that THING kissed, if anyone should be crying it SHOULD BE ME." I wiped my eyes and glared at her, feeling immense hate and anger toward her in that moment. I walked up to her and smacker her in the face. "HOW DARE YOU!" I glared openly at her, relishing in the fact that I had smacked her.<p>

"HOW DARE I WHAT? You called my HUSBAND a THING!" I exclaimed as I felt more tears stream down my face. "I feel the same bitter feeling of betrayal that he kissed YOU instead of ME!" I smacked her again. "HE DIDN'T EVEN SEE ME! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THE MAN YOU LOVE DIDN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR EXISTENCE?"

Evelyn was taken back for a second. "How could you call that THING your husband?"

"He wasn't… he wasn't always this way… SHE changed him. And even to this day he wants the woman who CURSED him and NOT me! And YOU ask ME why I cry. I cry for me… for what we had… And mostly because SHE KILLED HERSELF… I couldn't even have that right." I cried as I shook with the emotion that was threatening to overflow the hold I had over them. "I am going for a walk!" I growled over my shoulder after having turned toward the door. Evelyn looked after me, a flabbergasted look on her face with her eyes still glowing red as she snorted.

I walked out of the hotel, tears still streaming down my face, and walked down into the hotel court yard where I saw that Egyptologist fellow, Beni, and Imhotep. I looked away and walked off down a side alley. I heard a man scream, it was the Egyptologist but I could do nothing due to my contract with Anubis. I slid down the wall, ready to break down. I had my knees up to my chest and I was quietly sobbing into my hands. Not five minutes later I felt a hand on my head, I looked up and saw my beloved, fully regenerated and handsome as ever, not that I ever thought he was unattractive. "_**Irisi… is it you?**_" Imhotep asked as he knelt down in front of me.

"_**It is I… but should you not be after the TEMPTRESS?**_" I demanded bitterly ad I wiped the tears away and glared up at him. "_**You LEFT US Imhotep… you left us because you fell under HER spell!**_" I looked him in the eye and felt tears prick my eyes again. This time it was him who wiped the tears away with his thumb. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"_**Who is us?**_" He asked as I wrapped my arms around him as well. "_**Did you take another husband?**_" I shook my head and rested my cheek against his robe. I felt him rub my hair in a motion that would always calm me no matter what was going wrong. I tightened my grip around him and smiled to myself, I had my beloved back if only for a few moments.

"_**I found out shortly after you were cursed that I was with child. I had our son eight and a half months later,**_" I replied quietly as I looked up at him. "_**I named him Adjo**_ (Treasure)_**.**_" He kissed my forehead and held me closer. I felt more tears stream down my cheeks, soaking into the robes that Imhotep was wearing. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"_**What is wrong Irisi my love?**_" He whispered as he looked down at me. He wiped my tears away again. I looked at him, how could he still call me his love, he fell under the spell of that she demon, yet still he calls me his love. I was so confused at that moment, but I almost didn't care, I pulled him down and kissed him gently. He kissed back before he pulled away and asked "_**Where is Adjo?**_" I looked at the ground and tried to figure out how I would tell him about our son.

"_**Adjo is dead… he died at the age of thirty, I became immortal the day you were cursed,**_" I replied quietly as I buried my face in his robes. "_**He was mortal and it caused me to lose the two men that I cared most about… they were taken from me. One by nature and the other by a temptress witch that I warned him against.**_" He looked down and kissed me again.

"_**It will be okay Irisi, we can have more children,**_" He whispered as he held me. I looked up at him, mentally shaking my head, deep down I knew he was still after Anck-su-Namun, but I would take what I could get for the time being. "_**Why are you sad my love?**_" He held my chin gently and looked into my eyes, I stared back and saw the man I had fallen in love with, not a man who left his wife to be with a Temptress.

"_**You say you love me, you call me your love,**_" I began as tears pricked the corners of my eyes, "_**yet you went to that TEMPTRESS Anck-su-Namun. I am sad because she cast some spell over you and I can do nothing to change it, she was able to kill herself as well, I WAS NOT AFFORDED THAT LUXARY IMHOTEP. I can't do anything to help you, to harm you, or to sway your wanting to bring back that she demon Temptress. But know this, I NEVER stopped loving you and I NEVER will.**_" I slipped away from him and back into the hotel as the tears flooded down my cheeks.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Rick demanded after I walked back into the hotel room. "Where did you go? Why are you crying?" I wiped my eyes and glared at Rick.

"I went OUT RICHARD, is that all right with you?" I retorted harshly as I walked to the empty bed and flung myself onto it. "I had a moment with my HUSBAND if you MUST know." I sobbed into the pillow and heard the door open and close before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but at least it's an update.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Chapter 7: The End.

* * *

><p>I had help once more. See last chapter to see who helped me.<p>

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

* * *

><p>Chanting of my beloveds name rang through the hotel like an eerie song of dread and despair. I ran to the window, I knew he was simply flexing the muscle of his power before, Ardeth knew this as well. "We HAVE to get out of here!" I screamed as I grabbed Evelyn's arm and pulled her along. "Come on lady hurry!"<p>

-/- At the Museum -\-

"Hurry up Eve; we HAVE to get out of here NOW!" Rick bellowed, racing back to where Evelyn was diligently studying the stone tablets. "Come on Eve…" Jonathan kept looking to me like I might have some answer to our little dilemma… I can't.

"Patience is a virtue!" She muttered, but quickened her pace all the same.

"NOT right now it isn't!" Rick growled as he looked from me to Evelyn.

"I'm going…" Jonathan stated, lowering his head… "To the car… yeah, I'm going to start the car." He ran out to what I guessed was the car he said he was going to start. I followed slowly; I could feel Ardeth's eyes burning holes in my back as I walked away.

"Do you need any help Jonathan?" I asked quietly as I reached him. He shook his head, I got into the car slowly and watched as Evelyn, Rick, and Ardeth ran out and got into the car. Rick drove us somewhere.

-/- 10 minutes later -\-

We were surrounded and Imhotep and Beni, the little weasel that he was, neared us. "_**The two women have to come with me.**_" Imhotep stated in his deep rich tone that made me melt all those years ago and still did.

"The two women need to come with me," Beni translated as he held out a hand. Evelyn shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. I on the other hand knew what he could do and stood up to get out of the car; Ardeth grabbed my arm and held it fast. I looked at him with a glare, he let go and I got out of the car.

"_**My love,**_" Imhotep murmured as he grabbed me and pulled me to him. _**"Come and I will spare your friends.**_" I watched as Rick grabbed Evelyn protectively.

"He says if you come he will spare your friends," Beni translated, badly I might add. I looked up at Imhotep with a sad expression, he was going to use her as a sacrifice and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched as Rick and Evelyn spoke, I couldn't hear them and I was slightly glad that I couldn't. Evelyn got out of the car and walked toward us.

"It'll be okay Evelyn," I whispered before I was pulled into Imhotep's chest, I wrapped my arms around him Evelyn.

-/- A Moment Later -\-

We were suddenly at Hamunaptra; I looked up at Imhotep and felt tears pool at the corners of my eyes. We were pulled toward the city, I felt like I was back with the Pharaoh's guards with how rough Imhotep was being with me. I watched Beni scuttle along as we reached the city and deep into it, to a part I had never been in.

"_**This is for your own good Irisi,**_" Imhotep whispered in my ear in a loving tone before throwing me, none to gently I might add, into the dimly lit corner that lay farthest from the alter. "_**You shall NOT interfere my love.**_" He turned to where Beni was chaining a passed out Evelyn to the sacrificial alter; he was a bumbling and fumbling fool. "_**Chain Irisi also! And be quick about it.**_" I watched as Beni fumbled even more as he chained Evelyn. "_**Perhaps I shall chain you myself.**_" I watched as he walked to the place where he had thrown me, I was sitting; I looked to the sides and saw ankle chains. He reached me and grabbed one of the chains, locking me to the wall. He kissed my lips gently before he walked off to do whatever it was that he was going to do.

"_**You have the nerve to CALL ME LOVE!**_" I growled as I looked at him. 'This does give me an excuse to be useless if Rick and Ardeth show up though.' I thought as I wrapped my arms around my legs but felt a comforting presence around me, I always felt this presence in times of hardship and knew that the gods were looking down upon me. I heard a gunshot, Imhotep muttering angrily, and then I heard him summon his priests. I hoped they wouldn't hurt me; I didn't want Imhotep to know of my abilities. I watched as everything seemed to happen in rapid pace, I saw the priests jump about, fighting with Rick and at that I stood up. "RICK GET DOWN!" I screamed as I raised my hands and created a flame, and a large one at that, as soon as Rick dropped I let the flame go, burning one of the priests to dust, hoping Imhotep hadn't seen.

"Where the HELL did that come from?" Rick demanded as he got up and glared at me before shooting at another priest. 'Where's Ardeth?' I thought as I looked around. Jonathan was missing as well. I looked at my ankle and then at the alter where Evelyn was chained. I heard her scream and saw Ardeth and Jonathan run in. Jonathan had the gold Book of the Living and I knew their plan, the Book of the Dead gave life and the Book of the Living took it away. I dropped back to the ground to try to melt the shackle off my ankle. I looked at Ardeth and pulled my dagger out to pick the lock. I eventually got the chain melted and quickly got out of the corner that I had been thrown in.

"Glad you're all right Irisi," Ardeth muttered quietly as he looked at me. I nodded and put my daggers away before creating another flame and throwing it at a priest that was getting ready to attack Rick, I began not to care if Imhotep saw my abilities.

"Rick get Evelyn off that alter!" I screamed as I ran for Jonathan who was trying to read from the book. I killed priests as I ran, Ardeth disappearing from the room to do something, I didn't know what. I watched Rick grab a sword out of a statue and attack the priests round the alter. 'I've got to figure out a way to help without breaking Anubis' rules.' I thought to myself as I sat down. I saw Rick get Evelyn off the alter and smiled.

I got back up, I had decided to just leave, they had the Book of the Living, there was nothing I could do and Anck-su-Namun was apparently trying to decide weather to try to kill Evelyn or me. I slipped down a side corridor and made my way outside. "Irisi where are the others?" I looked at the man I had lived with for so many years and then looked at the ground. "Tell me where they are Irisi. I know you; you wouldn't leave them unless you had a reason." I felt shame at the fact that I had left the people I was suppose to be protecting as I nodded my head.

"I can't do anything more to help them, it is all up to them now," I whispered as I looked at him. "The gods said that I couldn't do anything to help or hinder the resurrection or return to the grave of my beloved. I feel horrible for leaving the like that but I had to, before I left the village I had a dream where the gods told me I couldn't interfere with his return from or to the grave. They are on their own." I felt a hand on my shoulder, then the side of my face. It was something Ardeth did that could often calm me down, it reminded me of Imhotep though so I asked him to no do it that often.

-/- 10 Minutes Later -\-

"I believe they made it out," Ardeth stated as he looked toward where the city use to be. "You have all earned the respect of me and my people." I turned to look where Ardeth was looking, there were Rick and Evelyn, arms around each other, Jonathan behind them. They all nodded and Rick looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what he expected but I knew what I was going to say. I hadn't done a very good job at what he had hired me for, not that it was really my fault that she almost got sacrificed, if she hadn't rummaged through my belongings she wouldn't have found the book and we never would have raised Imhotep.

"You don't have to pay me Rick," I stated as I walked up to them. Rick nodded, a confused look on his face, as I looked around, trying to find Nejma, Ardeth brought her over to me, and I pet her mane to calm her down. "I almost got Evelyn killed with the fact that I couldn't actually help you guys, I knew what to do to get him back in the grave but I tried at the beginning to get the Book of the Dead back in the city where nobody could read from it." Evelyn looked smug for a minute before she realized something, probably that it was her fault that we were in this mess at all.

"You're more then welcome to come live with us if you want Irisi, I feel that I could learn a lot from you and I really need another female in the house," Evelyn stated kindly as Rick held her tighter. I nodded; I needed a change of venue right about now. I got on Nejma as Jonathan got on one camel and Rick and Evelyn got on the other one before kissing. They rode off.

"I'm not going back to the village Ardeth I need change now, too many memories," I whispered before riding off to catch up with the others.


	9. Chapter 8

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Chapter 8: Five Years Later

* * *

><p>"Evelyn are you absolutely sure that you want to be bringing Alex and I along?" I asked as I leaned against the door frame of her and Rick's room. I'm Alex's nanny now, it's not that bad, the kid is absolutely adorable and smart as can be for a five year old. "I mean I know you want Alex to learn about Egypt but are you sure it's safe for him to be there, it's not exactly safe where that particular temple is, lots of spells and curses." She turned to look at me; she had a surprised look on her face. I smirked as I watched her expression change from surprise to shock. I knew exactly what temple she wanted to go to, it was a temple to Anubis.<p>

"I think we'll be fine Irisi, you'll be coming with us and it's nowhere near Hamunaptra so you should be fine," Evelyn replied calmly before she went back to packing up some things for Rick. "Now I suggest you go pack what you need for a trip to Egypt, we leave early tomorrow so we'll eat early." I nodded and walked back to my room, it was attached to Alex's room via a door next to my closet, there was no door only a curtain. 'So let's see what I'll need, and then I'll pack Alex up.' I thought as I walked into my room. I grabbed the bag that Rick had given me, I packed two sets of clothes before I walked over to the small bathroom attached to my room and packed my hygiene products and then I walked back to my room, dropped my bag and walked into Alex's room.

"Hello Irisi," Alex stated as I grabbed the travel bag Rick kept in Alex's room, since he was born we all went on a trip every few months, I packed two sets of clothes for him as well before grabbing other things he would need, or that I would need to take care of him, such as his favorite books. "Where are we going this time?" I smiled as I placed his now almost full bag on the ground and walked over to where he was reading and looked down at him. I looked at the book he was reading and saw that it was a book about Egypt, the boy was much like his mother and I laughed internally.

"We're going to a Temple of Anubis little one," I replied as I knelt down next to him. "We leave early tomorrow morning, so I'll be waking you up rather early." He nodded silently as he closed his book and placed it on his desk. I took the book and looked at it, it was in English even thought his mother and I had been teaching him Ancient Egyptian, more me then his mother, I mean even her knowledge has limits and I was with him more often then she was. "We'll also be working on your writing for Ancient Egyptian, you're doing well so far but you're not doing as well as I know you can." He nodded as I looked at him; it was about 7:30 pm. "Get into bed little one, do you want me to read to you?" He nodded, I walked over to his book case and grabbed his favorite story book, and I grabbed the desk chair and pulled it next to his bed.

-/- 30 minutes later -\-

Alex was asleep so I packed the book away and went about straitening up his room. I put his books in a neat pile on his desk and then straitened out his toys, putting them in his toy chest. I looked around after putting his story book in his bag, his blanket was slipping down so I pulled it back up to his neck and kissed his forehead before leaving his room for my own only to walk out and try to find Evelyn or Rick. I came across both of them. "Is he asleep?" Evelyn asked as I walked into the great room, they were sitting on the couch so I sat in a chair.

"Yes he's asleep, we are both packed," I replied as I looked at the happy couple, they reminded me of Imhotep and I before Anck-su-Namun came. "May I ask why you feel the need to go to a Temple of Anubis?" Rick paled considerably, he obviously had no idea where we were going, and Evelyn smiled. "Or at least tell me why we're going to THAT particular one, I know you have researched the temples and it's noted that that one is CURSED." Rick paled further and looked at me with a slight look of hatred, I had explained in full about my connection to the god Anubis. "Blame her not ME Rick, she seems to be drawn to cursed places."

"Alex expressed interest so I looked into it," She stated as she looked at me. 'Well I did also tell Alex about my life, yes I left out Imhotep and all the stuff from Hamunaptra five years ago, it doesn't surprise me that he would be interested.' I thought as I looked from Rick to Evelyn, Rick was glaring at me again, obviously thinking it was my fault. "You're the one who told him about the temples."

"But I did NOT tell him about THAT temple Evelyn, I specifically avoided THAT temple for this express reason," I replied as I glared at her. 'I made sure I didn't tell Alex about that one.' I thought as I formed three small balls of fire in my right hand and began to spin them around in my hand, Alex always loved when I would do parlor tricks, it made him giggle excitedly as a baby and even now he was amused by them. "Because I KNEW he would want to go, he's just like YOU Evelyn he has a habit of getting in trouble JUST LIKE YOU! He found a book of mine and started reading from it, he killed my plants." Yes I had taken up magic quite a while back and Alex had found one of my spell books. After that I hid ALL my books on magic if only to make sure that a person did not end up injured due to Alex trying to read my books.

"Eve, you mean to tell me that we're going to ANOTHER cursed place?" Rick demanded as he looked at Evelyn, she nodded with her lips pursed in a thin line. "Let's NOT go, how does that sound Irisi?" I nodded in agreement as Evelyn snorted, I could tell that she was disgusted with that idea. I frowned and looked at the ground; sometimes Evelyn could be so stubborn. She shook her head in a fashion that said 'we're going and that's that.' I stood up and squatted in front of Evelyn.

"You do NOT seem to understand Evelyn; do you know how hard it is to protect this family? It is not an easy task, especially when YOU insist on us all going to CURSED places," I growled as I glared at her, she got on my nerves quite a bit, I had lived with them for five years and every few months we went to some place where I had to protect them from some unseen danger or protect them from some native people who ended up finding out that I could not die. "I will go along with it but you are PAYING me extra this month." They only paid me once a month but it was all right with me. Evelyn nodded, Rick followed suit and so I would continue. "I shall be perfectly safe, but you all will need to be extraordinarily careful." Evelyn's eyes widened and so did Rick's. 'I am perfectly safe no matter what happens or where we go.' I thought as I sat on the floor.

"The curses aren't that bad Irisi, I've looked into it, it's not easy to trip these ones," Evelyn tried as she looked at me; I rolled my eyes and waited. "I know you can protect us, the extra payment is no problem." I nodded and stood up before walking out of the room. I walked back to my room and quickly stripped off my shoes, which I HATED to wear and try to not have to wear them whenever I can, and clothes before getting into bed.

-/- Next Morning -\-

I woke up and looked at the grandfather clock, it was almost four in the morning, and I would wake Alex up at four. I got out of my bed and walked to my small dresser to get undergarments, before walking to my closet and grabbing some clothes. I got dressed and walked into Alex's room; I grabbed his bag and brought it back to my room. I had ten minutes before I was to wake Alex up so I brought our bags out to the entry way where I met up with Evelyn and Rick.

-/- At the Temple -\-

Alex was looking up at the temple, he looked kind of scared so I knelt down next to him and put my hands on his shoulders. "I know you were expecting something else, I tried to make your mother pick a different temple but she wouldn't. Nothing will harm you little one, I know the counter measures to most of the curses in place here, you will be fine," I whispered as I looked at him. I knew that the temple was imposing in appearance and the curses were enough to deter most people, but not Evelyn, oh no, she STILL didn't believe in curses and the supernatural, even though her sons nanny is OVER 3000 years old and she was attacked and almost KILLED by a mummy five years ago. I pulled Alex into my chest and held him close, rubbing his back and comforting him.

"What god is this temple dedicated to Irisi?" Alex asked quietly, apparently he forgot and I continued to rub his back. I put him at arms length and looked into his eyes, he looked curious and scared. I stood up and grabbed his hand, I led him over to the last remaining statue of Anubis that was in adequate enough condition to adequately display who it was. "ANUBIS… this is a temple to ANUBIS!" I looked down at him and picked him up.

"Come on over here Rick, I need to talk to you for a second," I called and motioned him over as I shifted Alex to my left; he walked over and stood in front of me. "You believe in curses right Rick?" He nodded and looked at me. "Very good, after um… after how we met you better. But Evelyn doesn't. The spear is protected by several curses that I may or may not have the ability to counter or disarm." He nodded again. "This temple to Anubis contains some pretty unique ones that you will be up against." Rick nodded and I walked toward the entrance of the temple, I had stayed here with Adjo for a few months after he had been born. I heard the growly voice of the god that owned my soul, the voice was in the back of my mind and could be ignored, an ever present reminder that I was in a place I shouldn't be in, or actually that THEY shouldn't be in, this was a comforting place to me. "Now Alex I want you to go over to that wall and read what is written on it." The small boy nodded as I put him down. He practically ran to the wall, he was so easily excited.

"Irisi do you know this temple at all?" Evelyn demanded as she looked at me after walking in. I let out a sigh and nodded, I knew this temple, and I knew where the Spear of the Unnamed Warrior was. "Well then you can lead us to the spear." I shrugged and pointed to Alex. "What are you reading honey?" I felt a smirk come to my face; the wall that he was reading was actually a door, the door to the spear to be exact, as well as the door to the room I slept in while I lived here.

"It says that those who enter to take the spear shall be subject to this curse: A donkey shall violate him, a donkey shall violate his wife (A/N: This was found on a website of Egyptian Curses)," Alex replied slowly, I saw a confused look cross his face. Evelyn looked shocked, Rick paled a considerable amount and I laughed internally. "Mum what does violate mean? And why would a donkey do it?" I felt my eyes go wide, Rick's mouth fell open and Evelyn looked at me with a glare. I started laughing and walked over to where Alex was.

"Don't worry about it honey, I'll tell you when you're older," Eve replied as a blush dusted her cheeks. I picked Alex up and pushed the center of the wall, it opened and I motioned for the O' Connells to follow me through. I shifted Alex to my hip again and walked into the room behind the wall, it had been my room while I had resided in the temple, the priests had always said that I was its protector and here I was leading people to it. "So this is where the spear is?" I shook my head and deposited Alex on the only remaining stone slab that was fully intact enough to hold his weight.

"You're not getting the spear Evelyn," I replied quietly enough that she wouldn't hear me as I turned to look at her and Rick. I turned back and walked deeper into the room, I opened a door in the back of the room and walked in before closing the door behind me. I slowly looked around the room, picturing how it looked all those years ago, drifting around the room slowly. 'You are back little one.' The growly voice in my head whispered as I stopped in the center of the room, I knelt down on the floor in front of a stone bench. 'Of course." I thought with a bow as I closed my eyes. 'The spear is still there, but you know not to touch it.' The voice whispered as I opened my eyes and saw a translucent figure of a human sized Anubis sitting on the stone bench. I bowed again. "Yes I know not to tough the spear." I replied out loud before the door opened and I felt arms around me.

"Who is this little one Irisi?" Anubis asked as I looked to see Alex. I pulled him to me and sat with him in my lap.

"This is Alex, he is the little boy I look after," I replied quietly as Alex started shaking, of course he would be scared, most people would if they saw what he's seeing. "It would seem that he is scared, please excuse me so that I may return him to his parents. I will return after." The god inclined His head and I bowed again before I got up with Alex in my arms and walked out into the room where Eve and Rick were. "Please keep him here Rick. He has seen something he shouldn't have so please keep him out here." Rick nodded and I turned back into the other room.

"You know you cannot let them have the spear," The god growled as he looked at me and I knelt down in front of him again. I nodded with my gaze to the ground. "Then why did you bring THEM here?" I kept my head down so that all I was looking at was the floor and His feet, even **I** was scared of this god and I served him for more then 3000 years, it would be stupid not to be even slightly afraid of the person who held your soul in their hands. "I understand YOUR needing to come back here every so often but why THEM?" The tone He used was demanding and caused me to cower slightly for fear of His wrath.

"The boy wants to learn about temples here in Egypt, his mother is slightly crazed when it comes to the culture of the Egypt I lived in and so she picked this temple partially due to the history and partially due to the spear that she will not be getting," I replied quietly as I looked up slightly only to see the god incline his head as he pressed a hand to the top of my head before disappearing. I stood up and walked back out into the previous room but not before bowing again. "The spear has been taken, it's no longer here." Eve looked shocked but nodded. We left the temple.

-/- Back at Home (Next Day) -\-

"Alex why don't you go on up to bed, you look simply exhausted," Eve stated almost as soon as we walked into the house. Alex nodded and ran up the stairs as quickly as he possibly could. I followed him slowly, bringing both his and my bags up to the rooms. "Irisi I need to talk to you after you've put the bags away." I sighed but nodded to myself as I opened my door and dropped my bag gently on the floor by my laundry basket before walking into Alex's room and dropping his bag by his laundry basket and tucked his blankets around him. I walked back down stairs and walked to where I heard Eve talking to someone, probably Rick. "Ah yes, Irisi we need to talk about what Alex saw in that temple, it really scared him." I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"He saw the god Anubis, I frequently get visits from certain Ancient Egyptian Deities and as such we WERE at a Temple to Anubis therefore it's only proper that I should have an encounter with said deity," I replied calmly, it was even worse when I had to explain it to my own son, this was a rather normal conversation for me anyway. "Of course he was scared; most people would be and are, I was when I first started getting the visits." Evelyn glared at me; she probably thought I was crazy; I was use to that look as I had been on the receiving end of that look many times over the millennia. I kicked my shoes off and lay down on the couch still looking at Rick and Evelyn.

"You mean to tell me that my five year old son had and encounter with a GOD and you ALLOWED it?" Rick demanded as he too glared at me, he always was the one with some sense. I nodded with a shrug, I couldn't see the problem, besides Alex possibly having nightmares or asking questions that his parents couldn't answer. "I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF MY SON BEING INTRODUCED TO RANDOM GODS!" I had to stop myself from laughing out right; they obviously had problems with their son's accidental meeting of a god. I put my hands behind my head and waited for the eventual need for me to defend myself.

"He's fine Rick, he's unhurt and Anubis was interested in him," I muttered, loud enough for them to hear me, as I rolled my eyes and looked at the ceiling, these two could be so stubborn about certain things. "He won't get hurt Rick, no harm will come to your son, I won't allow it." I crossed my legs and looked at them. I sat up and looked at them with a look of curiosity. "Do you see the honor bestowed upon your as a bad thing?" My tone was demanding and harsh and I knew it was but they shouldn't be mad about this, they should be happy that he's still ALIVE after such a meeting. I saw Rick and Eve's eyes widen. "He COULD have ended up dead." Their eyes got wider after that statement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE COULD HAVE ENDED UP _DEAD_?" Eve demanded as she glared at me. I sighed, that probably wasn't the BEST thing to tell them but it was a little late for that thought now. "Irisi you CAN'T be serious, my child could be dead instead of alive right now?" I glared at her before rolling my eyes. I shook my head and let out a growl. "Do NOT growl at me Irisi, it's not lady like." I growled again, she ALWAYS went on and on about how I didn't act like a lady but I really didn't care, there were times in my past when acting like a man had been the best thing for my safety.

"Some gods can get viciously violent if they are not expecting something or someone, all Anubis asked was who he was," I replied calmly as I looked around the room, half expecting the aforementioned god to pop up out at me at any time. I looked at the shocked expressions that were still on the O' Connells faces. "I would NEVER let anything happen to Alex you KNOW that!" I looked at the floor, head in my hands as a headache slowly formed from the voices both in the room and in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to block the noises from the house and concentrate on the voices in my head, this always happened when I went to a temple to Anubis, Isis, or Osiris. There were three voices in my head all telling me that my beloved would once again be returned to me but not without conflict. 'Please stop, make the noise stop, to much noise!' I screamed in my head before running up to my room and throwing myself on my bed and promptly slipping into a welcoming darkness.


	10. Chapter 9 part 1

A Cursed Existence

Rating: T

Chapter 9: He's Back and He's Mine(part 1).

Thank you for all the reviews, they made me want to get this next chapter out as fast as I could.

_Arabic_

_**Ancient Egyptian**_

(A/N: This is three years later Alex is now eight this starts with The Mummy Returns.)

* * *

><p>"Evelyn please be careful would you, this temple is just like all the others ones," I ground out, but felt like I wasn't really getting through to her at all and perhaps Rick would keep her safe, as I walked into the temple with Alex; there was the ever present voice of Anubis in the back of my mind. "Alex would you be okay on your own for now, I have something to take care of on my own?" This was a question I had to ask, it wasn't that he was a clumsy child, he just had a habit of getting into a little bit of trouble. He nodded and I walked off down a familiar corridor and into what was once my bedroom when I resided in this particular temple. 'Back again little one?' The dark god asked in his customary growl of a voice. 'Of course, the others that I live with are here as well; they do not know what is here though.' I replied as I sat on what had once been where my bed was, I looked at the floor and felt a familiar presence and a hand on my shoulder.<p>

"It is probably a better idea for you all to have the bracelet with you then for it to be here," Anubis stated as his claws dug into my shoulder in the same manner that they had always done for the past few millennia of my existence, I never knew weather to call it alive or not so I simply existed. I knew that the Bracelet of Anubis was here and I had to agree that it would probably be safer with us back in London. "Your beloved will rise soon little one. You may save him this time as well but it will NOT be an easy task for you." I nodded, eyes still trained on the ground. I felt his claws dig into my shoulder again as I turned my head to look up at him. "You will have help though, we will not abandon you." I nodded, not quite trusting my voice yet, as tears came to my eyes.

"We are glad that you are happy my child," A feminine voice from my left stated. I turned and saw the goddess Isis, I felt the unshed tears of the past eight years stream down my cheeks in little rivers, I buried my face in my hands trying to hide my tears, I was willing to do almost anything to have my beloved back with me and loving me like he had in the past. "As we said before it will NOT be easy but we will help you in anyway that we can, within reason of course. You deserve to be with the man you have loved and staid faithful to for all these years." I nodded as I wiped my eyes, I felt a calming hand on my left shoulder and I tilted my head to the left and felt the back of a hand against my cheek, it was a comforting feeling to me. I was overly excited about getting my beloved back even if I had to fight the temptress she demon for him, I would do it in a heart beat if it meant the return of my beloved as he had once been.

"Thank you, so much, all of you, and if I was not completely and absolutely sure that the little boy I look after is in danger, I would stay and chat, but he is so I must leave before his parents find out that I left him alone," I stated with a deep bow to the god and goddess that were near me before standing up, Isis pulled me toward her and into a hug, it was a gently and comforting hug and it was over rather quickly before I was alone in the room yet again. I quickly ran back out to the maid temple, I had only been gone for fifteen to twenty minutes at most. "Alex what did you do?" I demanded as I looked around at the destroyed room. I looked at him with my arms crossed, he turned to look at me for a split second before he turned back to the crumbling wall, Rick and Eve came through the formed hole in the wall along with a gargantuan (love that word) wave of water, Rick's bag full to bursting with the chest that contained what I was sure was the Bracelet of Anubis. "Do you have the bracelet?" They nodded as they got up. "Good."

"How did you know about the bracelet?" Eve asked as we walked out of the now destroyed temple. 'Is she really that stupid?' I asked myself as we reached the animals, the O' Connell's had camels and I had Nejma as Ardeth had dropped her off at the pier.

"I frequently converse with the god Anubis, of course I'd know about the bracelet," I retorted as I helped Alex up onto Nejma before getting on behind him. "He said that it may be safer in your home then here." I wrapped an arm around Alex and took off after his parents. "Did you have fun Alex?" The small boy nodded as we rode next to Rick and Evelyn. "So care to tell me who tripped the curse?" Eve looked slightly sheepish and I knew that she had tripped the curse. We rode to the pier and there was another Medjai waiting to take Nejma back to the village. After Alex and I got off of the horse I handed the reins to the warrior with the utterance of "_Thank you friend._" He nodded and pulled Nejma towards his own horse and then left.

-/- Back to England (The Next Day) -\-

As we walked into the house Alex had the chest, at his insistence to carry it. And Evelyn and Rick were going upstairs, probably to get some alone time after the trip like they usually did, but I had told them that I would only watch one child. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bread before sitting on the back stairs to eat it, I hardly got hungry lately. I often sat on these stairs and thought about my past and I was more then ready to lose myself to the memories of my husband and my son that said husband will NEVER meet when I heard a large commotion from the living room, I jumped up and drew my daggers while thinking 'gods can't ONE day go buy without something dangerous happening?' I ran to where the commotion was, daggers raised and ready to attack. "Can't one day go by where I'm not saving one of you people?" I demanded with a growl as I started stabbing people in red, they looked familiar but I decided to find out what was on the stairs. "Mr. Hafez, what in Anubis's name are you doing here?" My tone was demanding as I pressed him up against the wall with a blade to his throat.

"Ah, Irisi, or should I say Lady Irisi, I have something or rather someONE at the museum for you," The man replied in a choked voice, I knew that I was pressing hard, and I had pressed harder at the fact that he had called me Lady Irisi, yes Imhotep's proper title was Lord Imhotep but nobody had called me Lady since he was cursed. I heard a growled, 'Go with them,' In my head and nodded at the man before letting go of him and following him out to a car where we both go in. I saw a woman who looked a LOT like the temptress Anck-su-Namun and felt a glare come to my face, if Hafez had my beloved I didn't want this she beast any where near him. "Lady Irisi, this is Meela, she helped us find that someone I told you about." I nodded and continued to look at her sans the glare.

"But of course Mr. Hafez," I muttered as we drove off, another car following us closely. I was mildly concerned about Alex because I had no clue what that boy could do to get himself into trouble.

-/- At the Museum -\-

I was being pulled about by a man who was black as the night, he looked familiar but I couldn't place a name with the face and it was bothering me. "Let me GO I can walk for myself. Let me GO before I BURN you to DEATH," I growled darkly as I produced a smallish flame in my hand, it burned bright and hot, not that I really felt the heat anymore. The man let me go and pointed to a door that led to one of the exhibits that Alex frequented when he was here, which was practically EVERY day. I walked in and saw somewhere around two dozen to three dozen men in red clothing as well as Mr. Hafez, I looked around the familiar room and right in the center was a huge piece of some solidified liquid, yet I felt my beloveds presents in the room. I looked to Mr. Hafez. "Where is he Hafez, I know he's here, I can feel his presents. Tell me, where is he?" I felt myself scowl at the man.

"He is right there, I must raise him," Mr. Hafez replied as he pointed to a chair that was slightly out of the way. I nodded and sat down before crossing my legs and waiting. A man knelt down before him with the book of the dead; it was open to a page that seemed to have an incantation that would raise my beloved.

-/- At the O' Connell's -\-

-/- Ardeth's P.o.V -\-

I ran out after Lock Nah but saw that they had left in a car. I ran toward Rick and Jonathan with Alex by my side, one of the men had taken Evelyn. "O' Connell." I stated before I was grabbed by the collar and thrust up against a near by solid structure, I let out a grunt of pain as Alex and Jonathan watched from right by Rick. 'Why is it that he's always angry at me?' I thought as I grumbled to myself in my head.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Rick demanded harshly as he pressed me up against the stone pillar. We were all getting soaked through with the rain that was fall quick and hard, I was quickly becoming cold and angry. "No, scratch that. I DON'T CARE." He punctuated each sentence with a push against the pillar, roughly. "Who the hell are those guys? And where the HELL are they taking my wife?" I was let go quickly and I looked at him, trying to figure out where Irisi was as well.

"My friend, I'm not sure," I began, placing a hand on each of Rick's shoulders, "but where ever this man is, your wife will surely be." I pulled out a picture of the man from the dig at Hamunaptra, the man who was leading the dig. Alex grabbed the picture and looked at it for a few seconds; he didn't seem to be pondering at all.

"Hey, I know him!" Alex blurted out after scanning the picture for a moment. He looked up at me with wide eyes that spoke volumes of how I should believe him. "He's the curator; he works at the British Museum." I looked at him with a cautious gaze, still trying to figure out where Irisi was, she was probably taken as well. 'How could this boy possibly know who that man is?' I asked myself as I looked down at him with a questioning gaze.

I had to be sure so I simply asked, "Are you sure?" Alex looked up at Rick while Jonathan looked at the ground, Irisi was right in her letters to me; the man was weak and apparently useless. Rick and I both looked at the boy, Rick with an approving gaze, mine was slightly distrustful.

"You'd better believe him," Rick replied as he reached for Alex's shoulder, probably trying to lead him somewhere. "He spends more time there with Irisi then he does at home." He pulled Alex toward the side of the house, so that may be where Irisi is after all they were trying to bring the creature back and the creature was her husband once upon a time, Jonathan and I were following closely and quickly behind Rick and Alex. As we rounded the house he said, "You're here, the bad guys are here, Eve's been kidnapped. Let me guess." We walked quickly toward the car.

"Yes, they have once again removed the creature from his grave," I stated, effectively cutting Rick off mid sentence. Jonathan started talking about how isn't it my job to make sure that that didn't happen and all I could think was 'It's not the easiest job in the world I'll have you know.' "The woman who was with him, she knows things, things that no living person could possibly know. She knew EXACTLY where the creature was buried and we were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did." We reached the car and stopped. "And now they have it."

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet," Alex replied as he looked up at us. He reached for his coat sleeve and pulled it back only to reveal the Bracelet of Anubis. Jonathan muttered something about gold before Alex stated, "When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza. Then whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak." He looked up at me, looking innocent and I knew that if Irisi had been there it wouldn't have happened.

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse," I stated as I looked down at him, my eyes hard as he gasped. I probably could have said that differently but it wouldn't have had the same effect.

"You, lighten up," Rick stated as he pointed at me. "You, big trouble." He pointed at Alex. "You, get in the car." He pointed at Jonathan. We all got in the car, Rick started it and off we went, speeding toward our destination, I was hoping that we would reach the museum in time.

"I am sorry if I alarmed your son," I began as we sped down the street, "but you must understand, now that the bracelet is on his wrist we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakens." Rick stated something about what we and continued to barrel down the street while maintaining a safe driving ability. "If he is not killed, he will raise the Army of Anubis." Jonathan piped up about guessing that that wasn't a good thing before Rick muttered about him wiping out the world. Jonathan countered with something about a ploy. We drove as I said "Whom ever can kill the Scorpion King, can sent his army back to the Underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the Earth."

"So that's why they dug up Imhotep," Rick grumbled as we sped down the road. "He's the only guy tough enough to take out the Scorpion King." I nodded with a determined look.

"That is their plan," I replied as we pulled up in front of the British Museum, it was an impressive looking building. The tires screeched as we came to a screeching halt right in front of the Museum. Rick told Alex that he wanted him to protect the car, that it was a big job. Jonathan exclaimed that he could do that before Alex grumbled protect the Car? Saying that just because he was a kid didn't mean he was stupid. Rick ruffled his hair and muttered that he knew. Jonathan complained about running out screaming so Rick told him to watch Alex. We got out of the car quickly.

"You want the shot gun?" Rick asked as he produced a multitude of weapons.

"No, I prefer the Thompson," I replied calmly as we grabbed the necessary weaponry. I saw his tattoo and stated, "If I were to say to you, I am a stranger traveling from the east, seeking that which is lost…" He looked at me oddly.

"Then I would reply that I am a stranger traveling from the west. It is I whom you seek. How…" He replied as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I gazed at his arm.

"Then it is true," I stated while grabbing his arm. "You have the sacred mark." He muttered something about how it had been slapped on him in an orphanage in Cairo. I continued, "That mark means you're a protector of man, a warrior for God, a Medjai." He cocked his gun and says that I've got the wrong guy.

-/- In the Museum -\-

-/- Irisi's P.o.V -\-

Hafez began chanting in Ancient Egyptian, I had my eyes trained on the solidified mass in the center of the twin circles that were made up of men clad in red. The chanting continued and I quickly became bored so I looked around, I saw the night skinned man walk in wearing not much at all, followed by a procession of men carrying what looked to be a table top with a person on it. I looked and saw that it was Evelyn; I felt no compassion for her as Hafez continued chanting. I looked on as the solid mass began to crack and out came my beloved, looking similar to how he did before he killed the openers of the cursed chest. "_**What year is it?**_" He demanded as I stood up.

Hafez, who was now kneeling on the ground, replied "_**My Lord, it is the Year of the Scorpion**_." He stood as I walked up to Imhotep, I could feel eyes on me but didn't care, and my beloved was back with me in this world.

"_**Truly?**_" My beloved asked his voice not as pleasing to the ears at the moment as it had been in the past. I walked up to him and whispered a quiet yes and he began laughing as I grabbed his hand. The door opened and Meela walked in, causing my beloved to turn away from me but maintain his hold on my hand. She walked right up to us and looked at my beloved with a hungry gaze that made me angry, Mr. Hafez told her not to be frightened.

"I am not afraid," She replied in English before slipping into Ancient Egyptian and confidently stating "_**I am Anck-su-Namun reincarnated**_." 'I knew it.' I thought to myself as I looked between her and my beloved. Her cockiness that she would still hold complete power over him was enough to make me laugh, there were several ways to break the she demons spell, and I also had the gods help with the matter where she did not.

"_**Only in body**_," Imhotep began as he reached for a lock of her hair, still holding my hand as he stepped closer to her. "_**But soon… I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld… and our love shall once again be whole.**_" He had walked around her once, pulling me along as he went. I could only break the spell in certain ways at the moment due to him only recently being raised.

"_**I AM SO HAPPY THAT THE TEMPTRESS STILL HAS FULL POWER OVER YOU MY BELOVED!**_" I screamed, making him look at me, my eyes flared with my anger. He looked taken aback, he was obviously NOT use to my outbursts, I hadn't had many while either of us was truly alive. 'Do NOT give up little one.' Anubis growled in my head, His statement matched by Osiris and Isis both. My beloved looked me in the eye; I reached up and put my other hand to the side of his face gently, he did the same and I saw the man that I had married.

"_**I have a gift for you**_," The temptress stated sweetly, we all looked over at Evelyn, Meela's face was passive, Imhotep looked happy and I couldn't care less.

"_**HER!**_" My beloved exclaimed, his voice definitely not at its most pleasing, but it was bearable to listen to, a little to rough for me as I was use to his more rich tones that came with his non-decaying body, I loved his voice while we were still fully alive it always brought me comfort and strength to hear.

"_**I knew it would please you to watch her die**_," Meela replied before she snapped her fingers and the men clad in red lifted Evelyn up and began waling toward a sarcophagus that had such a lovely flame lit inside it. She started screaming about how I was supposed to protect her and how she would put Imhotep back in his grave. I laughed, I would NOT allow that again but she didn't know that nor did she need to.

"_**The Underworld awaits you**_," Imhotep stated as the men neared the flaming sarcophagus and waited, Mr. Hafez muttered something about not if they put her in her grave first. 'He will be yours again my child; you know how to break the spell.' Isis whispered in my head as Imhotep hollered "_**BURN HER**_!" Meela repeated in English the exact words as I rested my head against Imhotep. 'I know that I know how to break the spell, but getting him alone is the hard part.' I thought as the men made to drop Evelyn into the fire. She screamed and Rick jumped over the flames, saving Evelyn. Gun shots rang out from above and near by. Rick shot at Imhotep causing him to exclaim "_**YOU!**_" I just watched, this was amusing, all of Hafez's men were shooting at Rick and Evelyn as well as an unseen force from above, I never understood men's need for guns, they showed cowardice in my opinion, I had always faced my opponents face on in blade matches and plain hand to hand fighting. There was fire all around and the O' Connell's were backing up, Imhotep let go of me to pick up a vase before saying "_**Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your Master is here!**_" He pulled the stopper out of the top and his priests materialized. He said "_**Destroy them**_!" The priests growled and flew off to do Imhotep's bidding.

"_**My beloved do not fret, everything will turn out fine**_," I whispered as I walked up to him, he looked at me with something akin to love. He opened his arms and I stepped into the welcome embrace, I felt his arms go around me and felt the tight embrace of my lover. "_**I love you**_." My tone was quiet as I rested my head on what was there of his once strong chest. I felt him drop a gentle kiss to the top of my head; all it took to temporarily break the curse was to hold his attention away from the temptress.

"_**How can you say that? After all I have done to you**_," He asked quietly as I looked up at him, I smiled up at him before I reached up and kissed him gently. I had always seen him as the man he was before he was cursed and even though I acknowledged that he looked different, I would NEVER see him any different that how he looked way back then. "_**How can you stand to look at me while I look like this?**_" I knew this question was coming and I knew exactly how I would answer.

"_**I can say that because I said that I would NEVER stop loving you, and never includes you being put under a spell by a temptress she demon sent from hell**_," I began as I rested my cheek and hand against his chest. "_**I only see the man that I married, yes I know you look different but all I see is the man I fell in love with**_." He dropped another kiss on the top of my head before Mr. Hafez interrupted our caring and loving exchange to tell us something about the Scepter of Osiris. Meela walked up and pulled me away from Imhotep so that she would have his attention. 'Curses, this will be difficult.' I thought as I glared at the temptress she demon. I was angry at Meela for taking the man I love. 'Do not despair little one, she is only a small obstacle and you know how to break her spell.' Anubis growled in my head, I looked upon Imhotep and Meela, they were muttering about going to Ahm Shere and taking over the world. They kissed and I threw a fire ball just short of them to get them to stop.

"_**When did you learn to do that my love?**_" Imhotep questioned as he looked at me with what I guessed was surprise; I couldn't tell exactly, he walked up to me. I looked up at him and smiled, I honestly didn't remember when exactly I developed the abilities I now had, but it was definitely a LONG time ago. He put a hand under my chin, his skin rough under mine as it never was in the past, and held my chin so that I was looking at him, I had FINALLY shown him an ability of mine and I was relieved that he didn't try to attack. "_**You are looking me in the eye of your own conviction, are you not afraid of stories anymore as you were in the past?**_" I wrapped my arms around him tightly and felt him do the same. I rested my hand against his chest again as he ran a hand down my back as he did in the past.

"_**I do not remember my love,**_" I replied quietly as I reveled in being in his arms again, after a long time out of them and so far from him. "_**It was that long ago Imhotep and I look people in the eye now.**_" He nodded and kissed the top of my head again. I nuzzled him with my cheek, his chest rough against my skin but I didn't care at the moment.

-/- The Next Day (On the Train in Cairo) -\-

Hafez was talking to Meela, I wasn't in all actuality paying attention to them but I caught the words 'immortal soul' and 'Underworld' before he handed her the Book of the Dead 'Damn now I have to keep watch over a blasted book as well? What else hmm?' I thought to myself as the night skinned man, whose name I now knew to be Lock Nah, came in carrying a kicking and struggling Alex. 'You guys are having fun with this I swear you guys are having fun with this. That was NOT a challenge.' "Hey that's the Book of the Dead!" Alex exclaimed as Lock Nah put him down but kept a hand on the back of his shirt. "Irisi, what are you doing here, did they capture you too?" Meela walked up to him and knelt down.

"What a bright little child," Meela cooed in a falsely sweet voice, I stood up and just watched, completely ready to step in if need be. "Your mother much be missing you terribly." I rolled my eyes, out of his parents, Rick cared the most not his mother. "If you wish to see her again, you'd better behave." Alex mouthed off about how if he didn't listen to his own parents why would he listen to her; I swelled with pride at that. "Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into you bed," She kissed his cheek and I stepped closer, "while you were sleeping." I was extraordinarily attached to this boy and I protected him relentlessly at every chance I got.

"He listens to me and that is good enough, there will be NO putting of poisonous snakes into MY boy's bed at any time. Do YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I demanded as I pulled Alex toward me gently, wanting to get him as far away from Meela and Lock Nah as possible, as I picked him up, resting him on my hip as I had done frequently when he was younger. Meela looked taken aback and Lock Nah looked slightly shocked at me before Hafez muttered something about my beloved wanting to see Alex. I started walking toward where Imhotep was when Lock Nah started following and muttered about seeing how brave Alex really was. Alex rested his head on my shoulder as we continued to walk. "After this, how about I tell you a story? How does that sound little one?" He nodded as I opened the door and walked in. I set Alex down and stood off to the side, Imhotep turned around and Alex let out a small gasp.

"_**I know you can understand me little one,**_" Imhotep stated as Alex looked up at him. "_**So you must listen carefully because**_… It is you who are the Chosen One, you who will take me to Ahm Shere." Alex looked slightly scared and I just wanted to go and hold the boy I looked at as a second son, well sort of, he was my son reincarnated after all, but I wouldn't tell his parents that.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued when I get the urge.<p> 


End file.
